<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10 by yours_eternally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357517">10</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally'>yours_eternally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feb-u-whump 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slipknot (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hallucinations, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Recreational Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They’re about two and a half songs from the end when Shawn notices the riff go out of time. He turns his head, and Sid makes a kind of </i>uh-oh!<i> pose with his hands on his face that makes Shawn want to pop his head off. </i></p><p>Jim has a bad trip and Shawn "takes care" of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shawn Crahan/Jim Root</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feb-u-whump 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2021, yours_eternally's Febuwhump 2021 Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt is hallucinations.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shawn has a bad feeling. He’s had a bad feeling since before they’d gone on stage. When he’d spotted Sid padding over to Jim on the other side of the dressing room. Sid had raised one finger, the small white tab stuck to the tip. Shawn had watched as Jim had eyed the other but then shrugged and opened his mouth, letting Sid put the finger inside. Shawn had exhaled heavily; it was going to be a long night. </p><p>It’s fine, he reassures himself as he walks up the steps to the stage. He trusts Jim to hold it down. Though Jim’s more booze than pills, they’re all more than used to playing loaded. Besides the lights go up and any thought that isn’t the relentless rhythm goes out of his head.</p><p>They’re about two and a half songs from the end when Shawn notices the riff go out of time. He turns his head, and Sid makes a kind of<em> uh-oh! </em>pose with his hands on his face that makes Shawn want to pop his head off. </p><p>Jim’s still on his feet but barely, flipping his head back from headbanging and nearly going all the way back. Mick grabs his shoulder with his fret hand, shoving him forwards, only for him to bounce off Corey like they’re a pair of pinballs. Shawn points his beater at Sid, yelling at him he’s going to kick his ass. Sid laughs going over to knock a blinking Jim about too. </p><p>Somehow they get through the set. Shawn catches Jim by the collar of his coverall and walks him off the stage himself. Jim’s mumbling, pulling at his clothes, struggling with his guitar. </p><p>‘C’mon, you’re cool — it's <em>fine</em> — c’mon,’ Shawn says, half dragging, half carrying Jim down the stairs. Shawn grabs his guitar by the neck, yelling for Jim’s tech as he starts writhing to get out of the strap. Mick comes over to grab his arms and Shawn manages to wrestle the guitar off him before he can start swinging it like a fucking axe. </p><p>Jim ends up on the floor, the collar of his suit ripped and his eyes wild. He’s screaming, bellowing now like an animal, and people are starting to converge on the situation. Shawn groans inwardly. Jim’s panting, eyes unfocused and rolling in his head. He flinches back from Craig and Corey when they reach out to him. Sid goes over and hunkers down next to him as well.</p><p>‘Relax, man,’ he says, tapping the floor between them, ‘it’s just a bad trip.’ But Jim is apparently beyond talking to, just blinking at Sid. Shawn stands over Sid, arms crossed. </p><p>‘What—’ Jim says, swallowing, ‘what are you?’ Sid keens his hyena laugh.</p><p>‘Dude, you’re tripping,’ he says, still laughing, ‘you’re fine.’ Jim doesn’t seem to hear him, fumbling himself upright and reaching for Sid’s face. </p><p>‘Oh,’ Sid says, laughing and hooking his thumb under the edge of pulling his mask up and off. Jim screeches, back-pedaling, the rubber on his sneakers leaving thick black streaks on the floor. <em>Fucking hell</em>. Shawn glances around at the gathered crowd and decides it’s time to end the sideshow. </p><p>He steps forward, bending to get a screaming and struggling Jim up. Jim grabbing at Shawn’s arms, gabbling about two-headed demons, and Janus, and people tearing off their faces. </p><p>It takes a bit of doing but they manage to stuff a still screaming and crying Jim into a taxi with Corey and Mick. Shawn rides shotgun and when they get to the hotel he with the other guys manage to manhandle him upstairs. </p><p>Jim was still gabbling when Shawn and Mick had dumped him on the bed. The rest of the guys turned up about half an hour later, but Shawn had sent them back down to the bar. He's exhausted and he doesn’t need a room full of fucking idiots while he’s trying to keep it calm with Jim still tripping balls on the bed. </p><p>So Shawn’s sitting on the end of the other bed, listening to Jim whimper in his sleep. They’d stripped him of his mask and coveralls, so he’s sprawled out in just his underwear. Shawn’s just considering, slipping down to the bar when he hears a noise from the other bed. Jim’s not exactly awake, but he’s stirring; head rolling on the pillows and hands running down his chest. </p><p>‘Jim,’ Shawn says, trying to wake him to check if he’s coming down. But Jim just mumbles, head twitching and his hair flipping back over the pillow. Shawn sighs. <em>Well fuck</em>. He lets himself flop back on the bed. Jim’s murmuring, squirming against the hotel sheets and when Shawn gets up the energy to turn his head Jim has a hand cupped around his dick through his underwear. Shawn closes his eyes. This can’t be fucking happening. </p><p>‘Jim,’ he starts again, not opening his eyes, ‘Jim, fuck man.’ He opens his eyes. Jim doesn’t seem to be anymore conscious that he’s got an audience. His hand is now inside his underwear and Shawn is so fucking tired. </p><p>Jim mumbles softly. Shawn doesn’t move, silently watching Jim jerking himself off. He’s a little disappointed, he's so fucking tired even the voyeuristic thrill is lost on him. Jim moans, hips lifting a little into his own hand. Shawn can see where Jim’s flushed all up his chest, skin shining with a light sheen of sweat.  </p><p>Maybe he wasn’t so immune to voyeurism after all. Shawn sighs. But he yields to himself, popping the button on his jeans and getting a hand around his half-hard cock. If Jim wakes up properly now he’s<em> really </em>going to have to explain himself. Shawn shifts a little, getting himself comfortable. His stroke is a little dry but he’ll make it work, turning his head back to watch Jim.   </p><p>Jim’s panting, back arching off the mattress, as he clumsily rubs his dick. His eyelashes keep flickering too, which makes Shawn’s skin hot all over with the risk of exposure. Jim moans. Shawn huffs a laugh. Jim’s hot. All flushed pink, muscles taut with his own pleasure.  </p><p>Shawn increases his pace, feeling his cock throbbing. For a moment he tries to remember the last time he got off but then Jim gives another throaty moan and it doesn’t seem to matter. Shawn can feel his breath get short and he watches Jim. By the way he’s moving, hips rocking up into the empty air, and the noises he’s making Shawn guesses he’s close. He wants to touch him, feeling the blood flowing through his veins, taste the salt on his skin. </p><p>Then Jim’s shuddering hard, heels digging into the mattress, as he comes. Shawn looks at the new damp spot on Jim’s underwear and feels his orgasm unfurling down his spine. Shawn grunts, working himself through it. He feels his thighs trembling; he hadn’t realised he needed to get off that badly. </p><p>Shawn slips his hand from his underwear and stares at a stain on the ceiling as he gets his breath back. Jim’s gone quiet as well now and all Shawn can hear is the low humming of the AC. </p><p>Shawn takes a breath and forces himself to sit up. He should probably shake Jim awake properly and make him have a shower but for a moment he’s content to sit in the quiet and listen to Jim breathe.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Poor Jim 🥺</p><p><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3">yours-eternally-ao3</a> on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>